


19 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	19 Sheeko Gaaban

Jaime leeda waqti macquul ah oo aad safarka ugu horeeya ee ay la Brienne fikirayso ordaya . In la garaaco aad ul doon ka gees ah madaxa iyo dhigi iyada ku qaraqmay webiga . In iskutallaabta ayuu seeftiisii la marayo iyada dhuunta oo aad u sii wadi dhiig ka burqanayo xataa ka dib marka nolosha konfuurta ahayd iyada . Laakiin waxaa kor u dhammaaday ma sameynayo , xataa marka fursadaha isa soo .

Sodcaalayo Brienne mar kale fikirradoodu u baxsado dhacaan isaga , laakiin wakhtigan aan for dhulka iyo ururka galay oo gacmaha Cersei , ama Casterly Rock , kuwaas oo ka ab ka ab ka badan ayuu weligii dan qurxin xaq , iska leeyihiin qoyskiisa . Ma haboon tahay in ka badan meelahan .

Fikirradiisiina wuu tegi in ay ka baxsadaan dalalkan ku lug ka dib markii badda cidhiidhi ah , madhibaan timaha iyo illoobay in uu maanta gadood ka ah iyo ha qarxin Westeros , kaas oo jidka in dalka this qaadan jiray leh ama aan lahayn isaga uu ahaa sidaas lahaa ogaaday . Laakiin hadda in duni baxsado oo uu isagu had iyo jeer kor u dhammaaday oo keentay in uu captor hore ay weheliyaan u leh .


End file.
